


it's crying season again

by soongyuus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96z being friendship goals, M/M, implied!soonhoon, pls don't hate mg, slight!angst(?)
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: wonwoo @wonujeonsmahirap yung walang label. hassle. *sigh*237 retweet  567 likes





	it's crying season again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingseasons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingseasons/gifts), [jeonwonussi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonwonussi/gifts).



> hello mga bakla! 
> 
> to danielle,  
> you are my main girl nung time na nadiscover ko yung new tracks ng UDD a day after new year. sa lahat ng napag-usapan na fic idea, i know hindi ito kasama. still, thanks for always hearing me out. wag mo ko sakalin! love u, gurls! 
> 
> to jeremy,  
> my og fic idea partner and the number one enabler sa mga angsty prompts ko, thank you. alam mo na yon! haha love u! 
> 
>  
> 
> this work is unbeta-ed (as usual) and a product of a sleep and caffeine-deprived girl. sana maenjoy nyo! comments are appreciated! please listen to UDD's new tracks. this one is solely inspired by Crying Season. 💚💜

Dahan-dahan. 

 

Yung pagbagsak ng mga halaman.

 

Yung pagbuhos ng patak ng ulan.

 

Yung sakit na bumabalot buong pagkatao ni Wonwoo ngayon.

 

Lahat, dahan-dahan. 

 

Kahit anong bilis ng mga nagdadaanang sasakyan sa labas kung saan sila umiinom ngayon, ano man bilis ang pagkurap ng mata niya sa kada segundong lumilipas, lahat pa rin ng nasa paligid niya ay tila bang bigla na lang may pinihit para bumagal. 

 

Kung sa ibang araw, ayos lang siguro ito. Yun bang mga araw na masaya ka. Yung sobrang saya mo gusto mo na lang itigil yung oras para damahin at lasapin at mabuhay doon sa eksaktong oras at panahon na yon. Sulitin ang lahat ng tawa, ngiti at saya na bumabalot sayo. Pero bakit tila bumabagal lang ang oras sa mga panahon na nasasaktan ka?

 

Bakit kung ano yung ayaw mong maramdaman ayun pa yung ipagdidiinan sayo? Ayun pa yung parang naka-slowmo na inuukit sa balat mo para magmansta. Pinong-pino, pulidong-pulido, damang-dama.  _ Putangina. _

 

“Wonwoo, shot mo na,” tawag ni Junhui sabay abot ng baso ng empi sa kanya. Dito na lang sila kumukuha ng lakas at humihiram ng panandaliang saya. Nakakatawa.

 

Isang diretso ishinot ni Wonwoo ang binigay na inumin ng kaibigan. Sa sobrang paralisa ng pakiramdam niya parang hindi na niya ininda yung pait ng alak kahit na walang chaser. Tangina. Paano niya pa malalasahan yung pait ng alak kung mas mapait naman yung mundo niya? Ang pait. Sobrang pait. _ Feeling papaitan, gago. _

 

“Magkekwento ka na ba? Kasi lasing na ko isang shot na lang,” komento ni Soonyoung sa tabi niya na nakadantay na ang mga braso sa lamesa, ang ulo niya nakapatong dito. Napailing na lang si Wonwoo habang binatukan naman ito ni Jihoon. 

 

“Tangina mo, Soons. Nakakadalawang beer ka pa nga lang,” sambit ni Jihoon na mukhang hindi na rin sober. Binatukan nito ulit si Soonyoung at saka inabutan ng beer. “Uminom ka pa! Wag kang weakshit!” 

 

Gustong-gusto tumawa ni Wonwoo sa paulit-ulit na kagaguhan ng mga kaibigan niya pero, puta, hindi talaga napipilit ang saya. 

 

May beer na dumapo sa harapan niya na nakapagpabaling ng tingin ni Wonwoo mula kina Soonyoung papunta kay Junhui na nasa harap niya. Binigyan siya nito ng isang ngiti sabay tumango.

 

“So, what really happened?” Junhui asks in a careful voice. Gusto lang din naman nila na mag-open up si Wonwoo kaya nag-aya na siya sa Cubao Expo nung tumawag ang kaibigan sa kanya na ang unang bati ay  _ “inom?”  _ pagkasagot na pagkasagot niya sa phone niya. 

 

Hinilamos ni Wonwoo ang mga kamay niya sa mukha niya bago siya tumungga galing sa bote ng beer. Wala nang baso-baso. Sure naman siya na pinunasan iyon ni Junhui bago ibigay sa kanya. Kahit kumag yung kaibigan niya alam niyang hindi sila papabayaan ma-tethano non. 

 

“Shit,” simula ni Wonwoo. Nagising si Soonyoung dahil dito at dali-dali niya sinampal yung sarili niya.

 

“Bakit? Bakit? Anong nangyari? Sino reresbakan? Tangina tara na,” dire-diretsong tirada ni Soonyoung na nakatanggap na naman ng batok kay Jihoon na tubig na ang shina-shot. Nagdala nga pala ng kotse ‘to, bawal malasing. “Potaena, Ji. Kanina pa ha! Ikaw kaya batukan k-”

 

Si Junhui na ang tumakip sa bibig ni Soonyoung at gumesture kay Wonwoo na ituloy ang kwento na hindi pa nasisimulan.  _ Parang yung story namin, wala pang simula natapos na agad. Haha sad. _

 

“Magkekwento si Won, shut up ka muna jan,” bilin ni Junhui kay Soonyoung at tumango naman ang kaibigan nila dito bago humarap kay Wonwoo with matching focus na focus na mukha. Hindi na pinigilan ni Wonwoo ang mahinang tawa na lumabas sa bibig niya at saka sinampal si Soonyoung. 

 

“Para kang gago. Game na nga!” 

 

Napaayos sila lahat ng upo. Ito na. Magkekwento na si Wonwoo kung bakit sila nag-iinuman ngayon on a Wednesday night kahit na pare-parehas silang may klase bukas. Wala talagang nakakatanggi sa inom lalo na pag uhaw kayo lahat. At pag may broken-hearted kayong tropa.

 

“Well, shit. Shit fucking happened,” tuloy ni Wonwoo bilang sagot sa tanong ni Junhui. Hindi niya alam kung paano pa ieexplain na mas accurate pa doon sa sinabi niya. Ayun lang ang naisip niya na tamang sagot. Emphasized doon sa “shit fucking happened” puta.

 

“Okay pa kayo last week ah?” sunod na tanong ni Jihoon after nila pare-parehas tumungga sa sari-sarili nilang inumin. Naglabas na si Soonyoung ng yosi at iniabot ito kay Wonwoo.  _ Mahaba-habang kwentuhan ‘to. _

 

“Okay pa nga,” sang-ayon ni Wonwoo sabay tawa. Tinulungan siya ni Junhui sindihan ang yosi at nagthank you naman siya dito. Hindi siya ma-showy na tao pero sobrang thankful siya sa tropa niyang ito. Pati pagsusunog-baga pinagkasunduan nila. Ride or die talaga.

 

Isang hithit.

 

“Eh anong nangyari kung okay pa naman?”

 

Buga.

 

“Akala ko lang pala okay pa.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

**_3 days before._ **

 

_ Tangina. Sa wakas. Nakapag-enlist din! _

 

Kulang na lang yata ay paluhod na lumabas si Wonwoo sa registrar office sa sobrang thankful niya na na-enlist niya lahat ng subjects niya para sa padating na semester. Agad-agad niya inilabas ang phone niya para magchat sa groupchat nilang  **[6to9]** para murahin ang mga kupal niyang kaibigan na hindi siya sinabihan ng maaga na magpupunta na silang university para mag-enroll.

 

**[6to9]**

**wonlanabangpagibig:**

MGA BOBO

ENLISTED NA AKO SA SUBJECTS KO

PAKYU OL

 

**youngporktocino:**

ulul

walang

may pake

gagu

./.

 

**junjuntinapay:**

yown inom na paps!

*junhui went sent a photo*

gUYS INOM NA PLEASE

sagot sagot din mga kupal

 

**jijiritsitalibangbang:**

congrats won

wala pa rin kaming pake

:)))))

 

Magrereply pa lang sana si Wonwoo sa mga kaibigan niya habang papunta siya sa bilihan ng shake nang biglang may nagnotify na incoming message sa phone niya. Parang tumalon ang puso niya nang makita niya kung kanino ito nanggaling.

 

**bbqyu:**

san ka? 

 

**won:**

y? miss mo na ko? clingy amp

 

**bbqyu:**

won please

 

**won:**

sungit!

papunta sa tambayan :)

 

**bbqyu:**

sige see u in 5

  
  


Sa hindi malaman kadahilanan, kinakabahan si Wonwoo. Dahil ba walang smiley yung text ni Mingyu o dahil may masama lang talaga siyang nararamdaman sa pagkikitang ito?

 

Habang naghihintay siya, sinubukan niya i-recount sa isip niya ang nangyari sa kanila sa nakalipas na mga araw, linggo at buwan. Last week, kakagaling lang nila nang Baler. Sinulit nila ang natitirang tatlong araw ng bakasyon bago ang enlistment at pasukan. Nagsurfing sila at barhopping at syempre nagmake-out na din which Wonwoo thinks is the best activity na ginawa nila. Noong umuwi naman sila galing sa beach ay okay pa din sila. Tinawagan pa nga sya noon ni Mingyu at nag-usap sila magdamag hanggang sa makatulog sila.

 

_ Siguro dahil hindi kami nakapag-enlist ng subjects ng sabay? _

 

Binigyan ni Wonwoo nang isang ngiti si Ate Soy na inabot sa kanya ang mango shake na inorder niya bago bumalik sa iniisip niya. Sampung minuto simula nung binaba niya ang tawag ni Mingyu pero wala pa rin ang….. kaibigan? boyfriend? m.u? kalandian? ka-something niya. Napailing at napabuntong-hininga si Wonwoo. Napaka-hassle pag wala kayong label.

 

Pinag-isipan ni Wonwoo ang sumunod na rason na naisip niya. Hindi naman sa praning siya pero ramdam niya kahit sa text pa lang na seryoso si Mingyu. Alam niya na hindi ito makikipagkita dahil lang namiss siya nito o dahil lang gusto siya nito makasama. 

Inisip niyang mabuti. Dapat ay sabay sila magpapalista ng subjects noong sabado. Napag-usapan na nila ‘yon friday pa lang ng gabi habang magkachat sila while on-game sa DOTA si Wonwoo.  _ The fucking dedication, nagmumultitask makalandi lang. _

 

Napag-usapan din nila na magkita na lang sa university mismo kinabukasan ng umaga para maunahan nila yung mga naglalast minute. Tinanong ni Wonwoo ang mga kaibigan niya kung nakapagpalista na ito at laking inis nga niya nang malaman na nauna na sila Soonyoung. Nagpalista na sila habang nagsesurf pa sa Baler at uma-aura si Wonwoo.

 

Hindi sila natuloy ni Mingyu kinabukasan dahil hindi ito nagising. Nakailang tawag at text si Wonwoo pero nagreply lang si Mingyu nung tanghali na. Ayos lang naman kay Wonwoo. Ano ba naman yung nasayang yung araw niya, ‘di ba? Sus, small thing.

 

Hindi rin sila nag-away noon dahil ayaw na ni Wonwoo palakihin. Nagsorry na rin naman si Mingyu at wala na rin naman magagawa kung pagtatalunan pa nila. Nabaling ang isip ni Wonwoo sa kung ano bang ganap nila kahapon. Linggo. Family day. Hindi sila nagkita dahil ininform siya ni Mingyu na aalis ito kasama ang family niya para magcelebrate ng birthday ng kapatid niya. Last year, inaya niya si Wonwoo pero this year, wala siyang natanggap. Okay lang naman ulit kasi hindi naman required ‘yon. 

 

Buong araw hindi nagparamdam si Mingyu at ayos lang kay Wonwoo. Alam niya na mahalaga ang mag-spend ng oras sa pamilya. At tyaka,  _ pssh,  _ sino ba naman siya para mag-demand?

 

_ Putangina. Sobrang hassle ng walang label. _

 

Hindi namalayan ni Wonwoo na ubos na pala ang iniinom niya. Kanina pa siya nakatingin sa malayo at bumalik lang ulit sa realidad ang atensyon niya nang marinig niya ang paggalaw ng upuan sa harap niya. Pagtingala niya, nakaupo na si Mingyu na mukhang pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa ang itsura. 

 

“Pogi natin ah?” pabirong bati ni Wonwoo sabay tayo. Tinanong niya si Mingyu kung anong gusto nito at sya na ang bibili pero umiling lang ang lalaki.  _ So weird.  _ Hindi na muna ito pinansin ni Wonwoo at umorder ulit ng isang shake at siomai.

 

“So?” tanong ni Wonwoo pagkabalik niya sa upuan niya. Seryosong nakatingin sa malayo si Mingyu at sinundan ito ni Wonwoo. Puro green ang nakikita niya. Yung mga puno, halaman, damo. In short, yung buong soccer field. Ibinalik niya ang atensyon niya kay Mingyu.

 

“Mingyu?” tawag ulit ni Wonwoo and this time, humarap na sa kanya si Mingyu pero humugot muna ito nang isang malalim na hininga. Napangiti si Wonwoo. “Ang lalim no-”

 

“Itigil na natin ‘to.”

 

“Ha?”

 

Pinanood ni Wonwoo habang sinusuklay ni Mingyu nang paulit-ulit sa buhok niya ang mga daliri niya habang nakadantay ang mga siko niya sa mesa na pumapagitna sa kanila. Mukha siyang hindi mapakali. Para bang stressed na stressed siya. 

 

At naii-stress na din si Wonwoo kasi,  _ bakit? _

 

“Anong itigil na?” tanong ni Wonwoo after niya lunukin yung para bang something na nakabara sa lalamunan niya. Naramdaman niya yung biglang pagpapawis ng kamay niya at leeg niya after magsink-in sa kanya noong sinabi ni Mingyu. Bumilis yung tibok ng puso niya at para bang kakapusin siya ng hininga anytime soon. Inulit niya yung tanong niya noong nanatiling nakayuko si Mingyu.

 

“What do you mean, Gyu?” mahinahon niyang ulit. Hindi siya tinignan ni Mingyu sa mata pero iniangat na nito ang ulo galing sa pagkakayuko.

 

Hugot ng hininga. “Tama na. Itigil na natin ‘to. Ayaw ko na.”

 

Ha?

 

“Okay…” napakagat si Wonwoo sa labi niya at umiwas na ng tingin kay Mingyu. Feeling niya may naglaglag ng bato sa tiyan niya. Ang bigat. Ang bigat bigat. “Okay. May rason ba ‘to or? May problema ba?”

 

Umiling si Mingyu.

 

“Eh bakit?”

 

“Kasi ayaw ko na. Ayaw ko na nito,” sagot ni Mingyu. Napalingon bigla si Wonwoo sa direksyon ng lalaki nang nanlalaki ang mata at narinig niya yung pagcrack ng buto ng leeg niya.

 

Natawa siya ng mahina. “Teka,” basa ng labi, “teka lang ha,” punas ng kamay, “wow.

 

“Ayon na ‘yon? Ganun ganun na lang? Ayaw mo na eh so tama na? Ha, Mingyu?” mahinahon pa rin na tanong ni Wonwoo. Ayaw niya pagtaasan ng boses si Mingyu. Ayaw niya pairalin yung emosyon niya. Naniniwala siyang maaayos ‘to sa matinong usapan. 

 

“Sorry,” bulong ni Mingyu na para bang kawawang bata na iniwanan ng nanay. 

 

This time, si Wonwoo naman ang naghilamos ng kamay niya sa mukha niya.  _ Putangina ano ito? _

 

“Alam kong walang tayo pero puta naman. Nag-invest din ako ng feelings. Deserve ko naman siguro malaman kung bakit bigla kang bumibitaw dyan?” Tinignan ni Wonwoo ang buong pagkatao ni Mingyu. Susubukan niya naman intindihin eh. Hindi niya hinihiling na ayusin nila. Pero sana naman wag siyang gaguhin ni Mingyu na bigla-bigla na lang ayaw nang walang dahilan. Alam niyang hindi siya boyfriend pero deserve niya din naman siguro ng explanation, hindi yung basta-basta na lang iniiwan.

 

Pansin niya na parang napakunot ang mukha ni Mingyu sa sinabi niya. Inantay niya na ibaling ni Mingyu ang atensyon nito mula sa paa niya na hindi niya alam kung ano ba ang kainte-interesadong tignan papunta sa kanya.

 

“Sorry, Won. Wala akong maibibigay na explanation. G-gumising na lang ako ng isang umaga tas naisip ko, ayaw ko na. Kung ano man meron tayo, ayaw ko na. Hindi ko kaya. Sinasabi ko ‘to sayo ngayon kasi alam kong maiintindihan mo. Kasi hindi mo deserve na maiwan na lang big-”

 

Biglang nagvibrate ang phone ni Mingyu na nakapatong sa lamesa. May tumatawag. Hindi napigilan ni Wonwoo na mapatingin sa tumutunog na device. Wrong move. Puta. Sobrang mali pero napangiti na lang siya.

 

Minsan ang gago din ng tadhana. Ayun na lang ang masasabi niya. 

 

“Tama na. Wag mo na tapusin. May iba na ‘no?” sambit niya dito at lalo lang niya napatunayan ang iniisip niya nang biglang manglaki ang mata ni Mingyu. Iniatras na ni Wonwoo ang upuan niya para tumayo. Hindi na niya ‘to pagsasayangan ng oras. 

 

Tumayo din si Mingyu. “Won-”

 

“Okay na. Noted. Wag ka na mag-explain. Ang dami mo pang sinabi sana diniretso mo na lang. Ayaw makasakit, my ass,” sarcastic niyang komento. Nagkunwari siyang may inaayos sa loob ng tote bag niya pero sa totoo lang, naiiyak na siya pero ayaw niyang makita ni Mingyu yung lungkot sa mukha niya. Shit happens. 

 

Akala niya okay sila. Sobrang smooth kasi ng lahat. Compatible sila. Nagkakasundo sila sa lahat ng bagay. Okay na talaga lahat eh. Label na lang.

 

Label. At yung past na mukhang nagbalik. 

 

Nagets agad ni Wonwoo dahil noon pa lang alam na niya na ayun lang naman pumipigil kay Mingyu. 

 

_ Tangina paano ko sasabihin kay Mama na wala na? Hassle talaga! _

 

May mainit na kamay na kumuha sa nanlalamig na kamay ni Wonwoo at napatingala siya. Nasa harapan na niya si Mingyu at may masakit na ngiti ito sa mukha niya habang pahigpit ng pahigpit ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Wonwoo.

 

“Mahal kita, Wonwoo. Totoo yun. Totoo yun lahat. Sana alam mo ‘yon,” confess ni Mingyu sa kanya. Siguro kung ibang araw ito, magtatatalon ang puso ni Wonwoo sa tuwa. Baka kinuha niya pa ang mukha ni Mingyu sa mga kamay niya para halikan ito. Pero hindi ngayon. Hindi na ever. “Sincere ako sa lahat pero-”

 

“Mingyu, para saan pa yang mga sinasabi mo, okay na ‘di ba?”

 

Binasa ni Mingyu ang labi niya at hinila si Wonwoo sa loob ng bisig niya para yakapin ito. Dinantay niya ang pisngi niya sa buhok ni Wonwoo bago magsalita ulit. 

 

“Natatakot ako na baka isipin mo na ginamit lang kita. Hindi ganoon ‘yon, okay? I loved you. I really do, Won. Alam mo naman ‘yon, ‘di ba?” tanong ni Mingyu na medyo humihikbi na. Kung bakit, hindi rin magets ni Wonwoo. Siya dapat yung umiiyak ngayon, ‘di ba? Siya dapat yung nasasaktan. Pero bakit parang mas nasasaktan si Mingyu sa kanya?

 

“Won,” tawag ulit ni Mingyu at ngayon, rinig na ni Wonwoo ang pagluha sa boses nito. “Won, kung yung isip ko lang masusunod, ikaw na lang eh. Per-”

 

Humugot ng malalim na hininga si Wonwoo bago niya i-cut ang sinasabi ni Mingyu. Ayaw na niya marinig. Masyado ng namamanhid yung pakiramdam niya. 

 

“Pero mas mahal mo siya. Siya yung mas nakakapagpakalma diyan sa puso mo. Sa kanya ka mas komportable?” tinanggal ni Wonwoo yung pagkakayap niya kay Mingyu at naglakad palayo dito. “Mingyu, alam ko. Alam ko. Kasi nandoon rin ako nung iniwanan ka niya,” paliwanag ni Wonwoo. 

 

Tumingala si Wonwoo saglit para pigilan ang mga luha niya sa pagtulo. Napatawa siya kasi nakita niya kung paano palitan ng mga gray clouds yung kaninang puting-puti na ulap. Nakikisama yata yung panahon sa puso niya. 

 

“Hindi ko alam kung nagkamali ba ko na sinubukan ko o ano,” isang buntong hininga, “pero nangyari na eh. So, ito na yun?” Tinignan niya si Mingyu at bumungad sa kanya ang lungkot sa mata nito.  _ Putangina bakit? _

 

“Tangina,” napapunas si Mingyu sa mata niya. “Tangina ang hirap.”

 

Hindi na napigilan ni Wonwoo yung pagtulo ng luha. Buti na lang walang tao ngayon dito sa tambayan at sa labas sila umupo. “Kung mahirap, edi wag mong gawin?”

 

Umiling-iling si Mingyu. “Mas okay na ‘to. Kesa yung alam kong hindi ako sure kung ano ba talagang gusto ko tapos mas masasaktan pa kita. Won, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Putangina,” balik ni Wonwoo. “Putangina din talaga. Ang gago. Akala ko okay na eh. Tapos ganito pa pala, ‘no?”

 

“I’m sorry,” paulit-ulit na sabi ni Mingyu na para bang mababawasan noon yung bigat ng pakiramdam ni Wonwoo. Siguro, kung iba siya, baka lumaban pa siya. Pero alam ni Wonwoo ang lost battle kapag nakita na niya. 

 

Pinunasan ni Wonwoo ang mukha niya at lumapit para tapikin si Mingyu sa braso. “Tama na. Hindi mo rin naman akalain na may pagbabalik pala,” pabiro niyang sinabi para i-lighten up yung mood. Tinignan lang siya ni Mingyu pero umiwas na ng tingin si Wonwoo. Aabutin pa sana nito ang kamay niya pero umatras na si Wonwoo. 

 

“Una na ko. See you around,” paalam ni Wonwoo at tumalikod na siya. Alam niyang mas mahihirapan lang siya lalo kung patuloy niya pa papakinggan si Mingyu. Sigurado naman siya na may magcocomfort sa kaibigan niya.  _ Kaibigan. Letse. _

 

_ Isang taon _ . Isang taon na itinaya ni Wonwoo para sa pagmamahalang hindi sigurado. Akala niya talaga- kingina. Natapos ng ganun ganun lang sa loob ng tatlompung minuto. Wow.

 

Naglakad na si Wonwoo papunta sa waiting shed, hindi na niya nilingon kung sinundan ba siya ni Mingyu. Pagkatalikod niya pa lang dito isinuksok na niya agad ang pares ng earphones niya sa magkabilang tenga at nagplay ng kanta. Full volume. Lulunurin niya na lang ang sarili niya sa musika.

 

_ Is this the end or beginning? _

_ I can sense now your goodbye _

_ I'm feeling more than I’m feeling _

_ Wondering what went on your mind _

 

Gusto itapon ni Wonwoo yung iTouch niya noong nagsink-in sa kanya kung anong tumutugtog. 

 

_ Again, ang gago ng tadhana. _

 

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

 

_ You never gave us a chance to really try _

_ And those really stood behind you _

_ How did you know what to say or _

_ Would it stop a spinning wheel _

 

“Won, ilag. Tamaan ka dun sa kanta hala wag ka madedz jan hoy!” pang-aasar ni Soonyoung matapos magkwento ni Wonwoo. Natahimik silang lahat pagkatapos na pagkatapos lumabas ng huling salita sa bibig ng kaibigan nila, kaso bigla nilang napansin kung ano yung pinapatugtog sa bar at gusto manapak ni Wonwoo dahil biglang nagtawanan ang tatlo. Binato niya ng kutsara si Soonyoung.

 

“Ang titinong kaibigan talaga!” 

 

Nagkibit-balikat ang tatlo at natahimik ulit sila. Minsan kasi, may mga bagay na hindi kailangan ng komento. May mga bagay na sobrang out of control mo na, wala ka nang magawa kundi panoorin na lang ito. Natawa si Wonwoo kasi sabay-sabay sila nagrelease ng isang napakalalim na hininga.

 

“Ang swabeeeee,” agad na komento ni Junhui nang magkatinginan ulit silang apat. Humithit si Soonyoung sa yosi niya nang umiiling at saka ito ibinuga para magsalita.

 

“Ang masasabi ko lang, ang gago. Sobrang gago. Alam mo yung sapat lang sana pero hindi sobrang gago eh,” dire-diretso niyang sambit at sure silang lahat na kung gising pa si Mingyu ngayon, baka nacho-choke na iyon sa pangmumura ni Soonyoung sa kanya. “Sana wala na lang siyang sinabi. Mag-eexcuse pa siya eh, puta siya.”

 

Hinawakan na ni Jihoon ang kamay ni Soonyoung para pakalmahin ito. Sa kanilang apat, ito ang pinaka-protective sa kanila. Ayaw na ayaw ni Soonyoung na may naaagrabyado sa kanila. “Tama na. Akala ko we all collectively agreed na wala nang magcocomment. Tapos na eh.”

 

“Pero-”

 

“Be rational, gago. Lasing ka lang. Lahat tayo inis pero wala na tayong magagawa kung hindi iinom ito, okay? Kumalma ka dyan wag kang ano,” bilin ni Jihoon dito. Pinanood ni Wonwoo ang paghigpit ng kamay ni Jihoon sa kamay ni Soonyoung bago niya ito itaas para lapatan ng isang kiss.  _ Nakakainggit.  _ “Chill chill lang. Trashtalkin’ na lang natin si Won para madistract.”

 

_ It be your own friends talaga. _

 

Hindi na napigilan ni Wonwoo tumawa at batuhin si Jihoon ng basang tissue. Lahat sila nagtawanan ng tumayo ito para sakalin si Wonwoo habang sinasabi “ayan. Ayan ang rupok rupok mo kasing gago ka. Ano ka ngayon?”

 

Kung sa iba siguro, masakit ito. Pero alam naman ni Wonwoo na ito yung way nang paglalambingan nilang magtotropa. Ganito sila magpakita ng affection. At sabi nga nila, yung mga totoong kaibigan mo lang yung tatawanan ka muna bago ka tulungan kapag nadapa ka. 

 

Somehow, gumaan yung pakiramdam niya. 

 

Minsan talaga, kailangan mo na lang tanggapin yung mga bagay-bagay kahit gaano kasakit. May mga desisyon na parang tama pero mali pala. Meron naman tama nung una pero medyo may pumalya sa gitna kaya negative pa rin yung outcome. Kagaya na mayroong mga desisyon na akala mo nung una bad idea, pero yun pala ayun yung tamang course na daanan. Ayun pala yung tamang gawin. 

 

Masakit. Alam ni Wonwoo na masakit. Nararamdaman niya pa din. Yung hinayang, yung galit, yung lungkot at yung pagmamahal niyang natitira kay Mingyu which is madami pa. Pero ayaw na niyang magfocus doon kasi wala rin naman siyang mapapala. Mararamdaman niya kung ano yung nararamdaman niya pero hindi naman dito lang umiikot yung mundo niya.

 

Hindi lang naman kay Mingyu umiikot yung buhay niya.

 

Tuloy pa rin ang buhay.

 

Mag-aaral pa rin siyang mabuti para pumasa.

 

Tatambay sa Cubao Expo kapag naiistress na sa acads.

 

Dadayo sa Taft para makipag-inuman kila Seungcheol.

 

Mag-oovernight sa Mineski para sa laro.

 

At magsusugal sa pag-ibig. Huwag nga lang ngayon.

  
  


“Nagdadrama na naman yan sa isip niya.” 

 

Nagsnap-out si Wonwoo sa iniisip niya nang may basang tissue na dumampi sa pisngi niya. “Puta-”

 

“Mahal ka namin, Won, wag ka na umiyak,” sambit ni Junhui sabay yakap sa kanya. Hindi napansin ni Wonwoo na may mga luha na palang tumutulo sa pisngi niya. Tumayo si Soonyoung sa pagkakaupo niya para yakapin din siya, habang si Jihoon naman, inabot yung kamay niya.

 

Hindi na pinigilan ni Wonwoo ang lahat. Ibinuhos na niya sa pag-iyak sa balikat nila Soonyoung at Junhui lahat ng bigat na nararamdaman niya. Yung sakit. Lahat. Kung ano yung dahan-dahan na pagkalma nung patak ng ulan, ayon naman yung siyang buhos ng lahat ng luha na naipon niya.  _ Dalawang gabi ko rin ‘to pinigilan. _

 

Sabay lumayo sina Junhui at Soonyoung sa pagkakayakap sa kanya para punasan ang mukha niya. Humihikbi pa rin si Wonwoo pero wala na siyang pakialam. Si Jihoon nakahawak pa rin sa kamay niya. Pinisil niya ito habang paunti-unti nawawala ang mga hikbi sa labi niya. Tumango si Jihoon bago bumitaw. At the same time, bumalik na si Soonyoung at Junhui sa upuan nila. 

 

Katahimikan.

 

_ “And I hope, somehow that you're happy now. ‘Cause whether my right or wrong reason. It’s crying season again,”  _ sabay-sabay nilang pagkanta noong pagkaplay na pagkaplay ng last chorus ng kanta na tumutugtog sa background. Natawa silang lahat bago itaas ni Soonyoung ang bote niya. 

 

“Iiyak pero magmumove on pa din, mga ulol!” sigaw nito. Hinampas siya ni Jihoon habang napailing naman si Junhui. 

  
  


Napangiti si Wonwoo.

  
  


“Iiyak pero magmu-move on!” ulit niya na medyo sinisinok pa na ikinatawa naman ng mga kaibigan niya. Tumango-tango na lang ang mga ito bago nila pag-untugin ang mga bote nila. “Here’s to our last sem, pakyu ol!” sigaw ni Wonwoo sabay tungga sa beer niya. 

  
  


_ Yup. Tuloy pa rin ang buhay.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! walang masaya dito! HAHAHA


End file.
